


Рождественский подарок

by Klea_Strix



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Adventure, Almost Dubious Consent, Christmas Presents, F/M, Middle Ages, Past, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда под Рождество всякое случается. Заберешься в крепость за одним подарком себе, любимой, а вдруг сама станешь чьим-то подарком</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Highlander 2014

«Чёрт дернул меня согласиться на эту авантюру», — ворчала про себя Аманда, пробираясь по глубокому снегу к возвышающейся на скале крепости, которая вот уже больше века являлась государственной тюрьмой. Но то, что интересовало воровку, было оставлено в замке, ещё когда тот являлся любимой резиденцией королей. Это сейчас королевский двор располагается в Мадриде, и все искатели приключений и наживы стремились туда, но и в старой крепости припрятано немало интересного. Во всяком случае, Хуан клятвенно заверял её в этом. Он рассказал ей о гарнитуре Изабеллы I, подаренном ей на свадьбу с Фердинандом Арагонским. Королева якобы очень не любила эти дорогие и массивные украшения, поэтому убрала их с глаз подальше и доставала крайне редко, а после её смерти ожерелье и кольцо так и не смогли найти. Хуан утверждал, что они до сих пор спрятаны в замке, ведь до сих пор никто не хвалился тем, что владеет этой драгоценностью. Вообще-то все факты и слухи, которыми делился с ней этот жуликоватый трактирщик с огромными связями, были всегда точны. Естественно, хорошая информация стоит денег и часто весьма неплохих, но зато такие дела никогда не давали осечек.

Единственное, чего не предусмотрела Аманда, берясь за дело — что климат в Сеговии в это время года далеко не благоприятствовал людям её профессии. Надо было подождать хотя бы до весны, но этот пройдоха так расписывал красоту и стоимость украшения, что Аманда просто загорелась желанием добраться до него. Тем более Хуан даже дал наводку, где искать эту вещицу: не обстукивать же все каменные стены крепости на глазах её обитателей.

«Есть в этом что-то ненормальное, самой лезть в тюрьму, пусть и чтобы её ограбить», — думала Аманда, карабкаясь в темноте по ледяным стенам. Хорошо ещё, что зима выдалась более или менее мягкой и не влажной. Кирпичи были холодными, но всё же не очень скользкими, а то падать вниз на скалы совсем не хотелось. Её труп на заснеженных камнях, может, смотрелся бы эффектно, но не эффективно.

Добравшись до края стены, Аманда огляделась. Судя по всему, охрана в такую погоду предпочитала отсиживаться в помещениях, лишь изредка выбираясь наружу. И их можно понять: всё, что они должны охранять, находится внутри и главная задача — не дать выйти наружу, а не войти внутрь. Правда, это не отменяет того, что дальше нужно было действовать с особой осторожностью.

Аманда потихоньку стала пробираться вдоль стены. По словам Хуана, её цель находилась где-то в старой части замка. По легенде там располагались комнаты самой Изабеллы и её приближённых дам. В одной из них и скрывался тайник с припрятанным украшением. Двигаться приходилось с осторожностью: неизвестно, что скрывается за очередным поворотом. При старом дворе Аманде побывать не довелось, а теперешние планы, которые ей удалось раздобыть, тоже не отличались подробностью. Но добыча стоила риска.

Пару раз она чуть не нарвалась на стражу, обходящую свои владения. Но звук гремящих солдатских кирас, оружия и прочих железяк был отлично слышен в пустых каменных коридорах. К тому же они не ожидали никого здесь встретить, а потому были невнимательны. Аманда не раз пользовалась этой человеческой особенностью. Во многом знание именно таких тонкостей делало её одной из лучших воровок в Европе.

Чтобы добраться до нужного помещения, пришлось потрудиться: королева знала толк в безопасности, и её покои находились чуть ли ни в самом центре крепости. Теперь предстояло самое трудное: найти тайник, который скрыт от всех уже не первое десятилетие. Аманде пришлось повозиться с замком, но когда она открыла тяжелую дверь, то замерла. В помещении на довольно широкой кровати лежал мужчина и читал книгу. Об этом сюрпризе Аманду никто не предупреждал.

Заметив гостью, мужчина отложил свой талмуд.

— Приветствую милую даму в своей скромной обители. У меня давно не было гостей.

— Ещё бы, это же тюрьма, гости здесь не положены, — ответила Аманда, судорожно соображая, что же ей теперь делать. Обитатель этой спальни легко мог поднять тревогу, и воровку или лазутчицу тут же упекли бы в эту же тюрьму, благо и везти никуда не надо.

— Это жестоко, напоминать узнику о его незавидном положении, — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил разговор незнакомец.

— Не очень-то вы похожи на узника. Насколько мне известно, подвалы находятся много ниже, — Аманда начала подозревать крупную подставу и пообещала себе, что как только выберется, устроит Хуану какую-нибудь столь же большую гадость.

— Ну, я же не какой-то грабитель с большой дороги, — рассмеялся мужчина, — так что мне положены некоторые привилегии.

— Например, королевская спальня и книги? — заметила Аманда, оглядывая помещение.

Оно было вполне комфортабельным и не тянуло на камеру, уж она-то знала.

— Помимо всего прочего. Судьба мне благоволит. Вот вас послала в качестве рождественского подарка.

— Меня никто не называл подарком, — неожиданно для себя сказал Аманда, хотя сначала хотела возмутиться этим словам.

— Они просто не видели вас так, как вижу я, — уверенно произнес мужчина, оглядывая стройные женские ноги, обтянутые лосинами. Судя по его загоревшимся глазам, увиденное ему понравилось. Аманда не могла сказать, что это внимание было ей неприятно, но сама ситуация несколько нервировала. Она не знала, что делать: с одной стороны, ей очень хотелось закончить дело, но этот таинственный незнакомец, совсем не похожий на узника, спутал все карты. Уходить тоже было небезопасно: в любой момент этот наглый, хотя и, надо признать, красивый мужчина мог поднять тревогу. Он вполне мог оказаться начальником тюрьмы, каким-то высокопоставленным гостем, да и государственным преступникам доверия не было.

И это грозило ей либо тюрьмой, либо не очень приятной смертью. Но размышлять ей долго не дали.

— Кстати, если не хотите стать подарком для стражи, рекомендую войти и закрыть дверь, совсем скоро они доберутся сюда с обходом, — сказал незнакомец, ухмыляясь полными красиво очерченными губами.

Аманде ничего не оставалось, как послушаться. Она скользнула в комнату и плотно закрыла за собой дверь.

— Лучше на ключ, эти балбесы практически никогда не заходят, но часто проверяют закрыта ли дверь, — получила Аманда дальнейшие инструкции. Она присела перед замком и самолично заперла себя в тюремной камере с соседом. И сделала это вовремя, так как гремящие шаги стражи доносились даже из-за толстой двери. Аманда замерла, прислушиваясь к звукам из коридора. Может, поэтому мужские руки на талии стали для неё неожиданностью.

— Тише, — прошептал мужчина. — Нас могут услышать.

Аманда и хотела бы что-то сделать, но побоялась поднять шум. Она недоумевала, почему спокойно повернулась спиной к этому незнакомцу и не среагировала вовремя на опасность. Но так или иначе, сейчас ничего нельзя было сделать. Да и не хотелось. Мужское тело, прижавшееся к ней сзади, было таким горячим, что Аманда только сейчас осознала, как же она замерзла, пока добиралась сюда.

А мужчина уже вовсю пользовался тем, что его невольная гостья не могла протестовать. Его руки блуждали по всему её телу. Когда они добрались до груди и стали расстегивать хубон, чтобы коснуться обнаженной кожи, Аманда было дернулась, но была остановлена жарким шёпотом:

— Не убегай. Никто не должен быть один в рождественскую ночь. Будь моим рождественским подарком, и мы вместе увидим свет вифлеемской звезды. Обещаю. Побудь моим ангелом.

Она, возможно, и проигнорировала бы этот горячий призыв, но стража как назло остановилась под дверью. Так Аманда успокаивала себя, отвечая на поцелуй требовательных губ.

— Как тебя звать? — так же шёпотом спросила Аманда, чуть отдышавшись.

— Зови Филиппом. Идем, моя кровать не рождественские ясли, но много удобнее.

Назвавшийся Филиппом мужчина потянул её к ложу. И она молча последовала за ним. Это приключение начинало ей нравиться всё больше. Аманду не интересовало, кто он, но его умелые руки, губы заводили её. В конце концов, она тоже заслужила подарок к Рождеству, о котором, кстати, совсем забыла.

А мужчина тем временем ловко раздел её — чувствовался опыт — и уложил на кровать. Перина была мягкая, бельё чистое, любовник явно умелым — чего ещё желать в такую ночь? Мягкие губы накрыли один из сосков, волоски аккуратно подстриженной бородки приятно щекотали кожу. Пальцы, добравшиеся до лобка и нырнувшие ниже и вглубь, заставили Аманду выгнуться дугой. Её вскрик заглушила мужская ладонь.

— Тише, ангел. Я не хотел бы делиться таким подарком, — напомнил Филипп о стражниках за дверью, при этом не переставая поглаживать и ласкать её внутри.

— Издеваешься? — только и смогла прошептать она.

— Наслаждаюсь, — улыбнулся мужчина и вернулся к прерванному занятию, предоставив Аманде самой справляться с поддержанием тишины. Его горячий язык прошёлся по коже от груди до пупка, оставляя влажный след.

— Меньше слов, больше дела, — не сдержалась Аманда.

Её тело буквально горело от умелых ласк. Переговаривающиеся за дверью охранники придавали ситуации пикантности и заставляли сердце стучать сильнее. Она подтянула своего неожиданного любовника выше и впилась в его губы поцелуем. Распаленный партнер не стал сопротивляться такому откровенному приглашению и вошёл в неё, заменив ловкие пальцы куда более мощным орудием.

Его член был не столь широк и длинен, как у некоторых из бывших любовников Аманды. На звание жеребца он не тянул, но так было даже лучше. «Идеальный размер», — мелькнуло в голове Аманды. И это была последняя мысль, которая посетила её в последующие минуты. Она предпочла не думать, а просто наслаждаться этим ритуалом, древним, как сама земля.

Их игры продолжались почти до рассвета. Стражники уже давно ушли, но Аманда не спешила покидать теплую кровать. Нет, она не собиралась оставаться в этой весьма комфортабельной, как выяснилось, тюрьме. Но не покидать же мужчину, который изо всех сил стремится доставить удовольствие им обоим. Лишь когда небо начало окрашиваться в более светлые тона, Аманда потихоньку покинула ложе и начала одеваться. Ей ещё нужно было выбраться из крепости и убраться подальше, на всякий случай.

— Ты уже покидаешь меня? — раздалось сзади. Филипп проснулся и теперь смотрел на свою любовницу совсем не сонным взглядом. — Никогда не думал, что столь опытная воровка уйдет из дома без добычи. Или ты действительно рождественский ангел?

— А если так? — ответила Аманда, отступая к двери.

— Ну, если это так, то земные украшения небесному созданию не нужны, — сказал Филипп, ухмыляясь.

— А если я — воровка?

— Воровка должна сидеть в тюрьме или же быть казнена.

— Тогда лучше побуду ангелом, — решила Аманда.

Филипп довольно рассмеялся.

— Ладно, пришло время и мне сделать рождественский подарок. Подойти к окну и нажми на третий от правого угла камень.

Аманда настороженно пересекла комнату и сделала, как ей сказали. Скрытый механизм заскрипел, и открылся небольшой тайник, в котором находилась лишь одна коробка. Под пристальным взглядом Филиппа Аманда достала её и открыла. На темно-зеленом бархате лежало массивное ожерелье с изумрудами. Не сказать, чтобы оно было красиво, но точно стоило немало, благодаря камням и потраченному на него золоту.

— А где кольцо? — поинтересовалась она, разглядывая пустые места, предназначенные для

кольца и серег.

— Не будь жадной, — снова рассмеялся Филипп. — Подарки не критикуют, по крайней мере, не вслух.

— И ты так спокойно отдаешь эти драгоценности? Если его продать, денег хватит чтобы купить этот замок.

— И зачем мне это? Пока я сижу здесь, мне они без надобности, бежать с ними я не собираюсь, так что я лучше подарю их одному рождественскому ангелу, навестившему несчастного узника в его застенках.

Тут уже Аманда не удержалась и тихо рассмеялась:

— Тоже мне несчастный узник. Все узники в подвале сидят, а не в королевской спальне отдыхают.

С этими словами она, вытащила ожерелье, спрятала его на груди, а коробку от него убрала обратно в тайник. Затем подошла к кровати и склонилась над мужчиной.

Их последний поцелуй был так же сладок, как и первый.

— Мне пора, — прервала себя Аманда.

— Да, скоро совсем рассветёт, а охрана выползет на обход. Как я бы ни хотел продолжить наше знакомство, но я не желаю обрезать тебе крылья и запереть в этих стенах. Лети, ангел.

— Когда-нибудь увидимся, — пообещала Аманда ему на прощание.

— Когда-нибудь, — услышала она в ответ, когда уже выскользнула за дверь.

Она заперла своего любовника и как могла быстро пустилась в обратный путь. Без всяческих помех она выбралась из крепости и припустила к тому месту, где бросила своего коня.

Уже встало холодное зимнее солнце, возвещая наступление нового дня нового года от Рождества Христова. «Великий праздник с удивительными подарками», — подумала Аманда, ощущая приятную усталость и тяжесть желанной добычи.


End file.
